


Derek y su mejor amigo el zorro Stiles.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Deputy Derek Hale, Fae & Fairies, Fox Stiles Stilinski, M/M, No Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: El lobo está en una de sus carreras por la Reserva diarias cuando escucha un gemido que le rompe el corazón. Llega hacia unos pequeños arbustos y ve la entrada de una guarida de zorro totalmente destrozada, con un zorro adulto muerto y lo que parece su cachorro herido y lloriqueando, chocando su pequeño hocico contra su madre, intentando despertarla sin éxito.O Derek no sabe hablar con nadie y su único amigo es un zorro que rescató en el bosque cuando era adolescente.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

Derek odia estar en su casa, no puede soportar las miradas que recibe de su familia por lo de Paige, por lo que suele pasar sus días en el bosque, corriendo y entrenando en solitario por el miedo que tiene de que su familia vea que sus ojos dorados ahora son azules.

El lobo está en una de sus carreras por la Reserva diarias cuando escucha un gemido que le rompe el corazón. Llega hacia unos pequeños arbustos y ve la entrada de una guarida de zorro totalmente destrozada, con un zorro adulto muerto y lo que parece su cachorro herido y lloriqueando, chocando su pequeño hocico contra su madre, intentando despertarla sin éxito.

—Oh, pequeño. —Dice Derek con pena y lo alza con cuidado, rompiendo su corazón los sonidos agudos que hace el pequeño. Viéndolo más de cerca, el cachorro no puede tener más de un mes de vida, por lo que lo envuelve en su chaqueta y corre hacia su casa ya que está herido y necesita curarlo. —¡Mamá! Llévame al veterinario, por favor.

Talia está confundida cuando escucha a su hijo mientras llega de la Reserva, sale de casa y ve a Derek llegar a ella con algo en sus brazos. Talia ve el pequeño y tembloroso bulto en los brazos de su hijo, y ambos van rápidamente hacia el coche para ir hacia la clínica de Deaton, donde el veterinario cura y cose la herida del pequeño zorro ante la atenta y ansiosa mirada de Derek.

—Bueno, ya está curado. El pequeño al parecer ha sido atacado por un animal más grande, pero se curará, el único problema que veo, es que es muy pequeño, si no recibe el alimento que necesita no sobrevivirá. —Dice Deaton, y Derek asiente rápidamente, acariciando con cuidado al zorrito dormido sobre su chaqueta, haciendo pequeños ruiditos.

—Yo lo cuidaré, le daré de comer y me ocuparé de que el pequeño Stiles sobreviva. —Dice Derek, y su madre le envía una mirada curiosa ante el nombre que su hijo ha elegido para el pequeño animal. —Pensé que sería un buen nombre.

—Claro que sí, cariño. —Murmura Talia, viendo felizmente a su hijo tras un mes deprimido por Paige. Si este zorrito es lo que su hijo necesita para ser feliz de nuevo, Talia misma lo alimentará si hace falta.

—Aunque debes saber que los zorros no son mascotas, no lo trates como tal, intenta reintroducirlo poco a poco en el bosque conforme vaya creciendo. —Dice Deaton, pero cuando ve a Derek abrazar a Stiles como si no pudiera dejarlo ir nunca, el veterinario rueda los ojos. Talia entrecierra los ojos y los deja brillar en rojo Alpha mientras mira a Deaton, quien carraspea incómodo. —O si quieres, puedes quedártelo como un amigo peludo.

—Bien, eso puede hacerlo. —Dice Talia sonriendo a su hijo, y Derek está más feliz mientras lleva a su zorrito hacia la caja, donde su madre paga la cuenta con un enorme descuento que puede haber sido dado por el respeto o el miedo que Alan Deaton siente ante Talia Hale. —Gracias por todo, Alan.

—Ha sido un placer. —Dice Deaton con una sonrisa amable. Derek asiente con la cabeza y sigue a su madre hacia el aparcamiento, suben al coche y van hacia su casa, donde tiene que cazar algo para que su zorrito coma.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek acaba de cumplir veintiún años y lleva viviendo solo durante dos. Aunque cuando dice solo se refiere a él y a Stiles, su pequeño zorro. El lobo ha construido su propia cabaña en el límite del territorio de su manada, y acaba de empezar a trabajar en la comisaría del Sheriff de Beacon Hills como policía.

La vida del lobo va bien, por eso Derek debió ver llegar al maldito fae que lo persiguió por el bosque cuando lo ayudó a salir de esa estúpida telaraña.

—Por favor, a los fae no nos gusta tener cuentas pendientes, sólo pídeme algo y yo cumpliré tu deseo. —Suplica el fae, pero Derek sigue corriendo junto a su zorro, ignorando al otro ser sobrenatural incluso cuando lo sigue al interior de su cabaña. —Lobo, por favor, solo un deseo.

—No quiero nada, sólo te he ayudado porque estabas en tu tamaño pequeño y esa araña es venenosa. No quiero una recompensa. —Dice Derek y empuja al fae hasta la puerta de su cabaña, luego la cierra en su cara y marcha hacia la ducha para prepararse antes de que empiece su turno en la comisaría.

El fae está fuera de la cabaña furioso, pero aún así decide darle un deseo a ese lobo maleducado, por lo que cierra los ojos y centra su magia en el deseo más profundo del hombre lobo, sonriendo ante lo que más desea en la vida.

—Pequeño zorro, ven aquí. —Canturrea el fae y acaricia a Stiles antes de tocarle la punta de la fría nariz con su dedo, haciendo que salgan chispas de él, haciendo estornudar al animal. —Haz feliz a ese soso lobo.

El zorro suelta un ruidito y corre tras un ratón de campo que ha visto salir de un arbusto ignorando al fae, y como este se marcha del territorio Hale tras haberle concedido ese gran deseo al estúpido y maleducado lobo.

Derek, ignorando todo el tema del molesto fae, se coloca el uniforme de policía y acaricia la cabeza de Stiles antes de subirse al coche y marcharse hacia la comisaría para su turno. Cuando está a un kilómetro de su cabaña, frena en seco al sentir la angustia y el miedo de su zorro, al cual está tan unido que lo considera manada y por ende tiene un vínculo con él, por lo que gira el coche y llega a su cabaña.

—¿Stiles? —Exclama Derek en voz alta, y normalmente el zorro habría ido a él, pero cuando no ve el pelaje rojizo, sale corriendo hacia donde escucha que está, pero para en seco en el pequeño claro cercano a la cabaña cuando ve a un joven desnudo y con un ratón de campo en la boca, escupiéndolo con asco.

El joven levanta la cabeza y suelta un grito emocionado al ver a Derek, se levanta del suelo del claro y va hacia el lobo caminando como un potro recién nacido.

El gritito suena a Stiles, por lo que Derek no puede evitar agarrar al joven y preguntar: —¿Stiles?


	3. Chapter 3

Derek está paseando por su cabaña, mirando de vez en cuando a Stiles jugando con su billetera, riéndose del carnet de identidad de Derek, el lobo no entiende por qué, pero está más ocupado tratando de averiguar qué hacer con el zorro que ahora es el joven más hermoso del mundo, con pequeñas pecas y unos enormes ojos dorados que no hacen nada en Derek, que va.

Cuando Derek no sabe qué hacer, toma la decisión más madura y adulta que sabe.

—¿Mamá? No sé qué hacer, ¿puedes venir a casa? —Pregunta Derek al llamar a su Alpha, y ella le dice que sí, como cuando Derek no sabía cómo encender el horno, o como cuando Derek no sabía que había que separar la ropa blanca de la de color, o cómo cuando Derek no sabía cocinar nada sin quemar las cortinas de la cocina.

Derek está desesperado por saber qué hacer. Su mejor amigo era un zorro con el que corría diariamente y al que salvó de un ataque, pero que ahora es un joven que no sabe hablar, sólo sabe reírse y soltar grititos emocionados tal y cómo hacía cuando era un animal.

—¿Derek? —Escucha a su Alpha hablar desde la entrada, y antes de que Derek pueda moverse, Stiles sale corriendo como puede, perdiendo la ropa que Derek se ha esforzado por ponerle y abraza a Talia mientras suelta grititos emocionados. —¿Qué?

—Mamá, es Stiles. —Dice Derek tratando de separar al muy desnudo Stiles de su madre mientras lo rodea con la manta más grande que tiene, tapando su cuerpo de la mirada de sorpresa de Talia. —Creo que ha sido esa estúpida fae a la que ayudé, dijo que me quería dar un deseo, pero me negué.

—Los fae no suelen aceptar una negativa, y definitivamente odian tener cuentas pendientes. Pero de eso a hacer que un zorro se convierta en un joven bastante exhibicionista… —Dice Talia, riéndose de cómo Derek lucha con Stiles para que mantenga la manta tapando su desnudez mientras el zorro se retuerce y suelta grititos indignados.

—Me da igual, sólo quiero que vuelva a ser él, un zorro. —Dice Derek, y Stiles se queda quieto enseguida, haciendo un ruido herido mientras mira a Derek. —Es lo mejor para ti, no eres humano, eres solo un animal.

Stiles muerde la mano de Derek y sale corriendo hacia Talia, mirando herido y dolido a Derek antes de meterse en el coche de la Alpha como una declaración de intenciones. Talia mira a su hijo y suspira, pensando en las pocas habilidades sociales que parece tener y que necesita pulir para no herir más sentimientos.

—Me llevaré a Stiles a casa, ve a trabajar y luego ven. Creo que tienes que darle tiempo a este terco señorito a que te perdone, pero eso sí, debes disculparte. —Dice Talia, y Derek hace un ruido dolido, sin dejar de mirar a Stiles, su lobo interior enfadándose con él.

—Vale, cuida de él, por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek se siente extraño. Las únicas veces en las que está sin Stiles es cuando está trabajando, pero ahora está tumbado justo donde Stiles se solía dormir las siestas para tener su aroma con él de alguna forma. El lobo está desesperado, siente la desesperación y la desolación por haberse alejado tanto tiempo de Stiles.

El lobo levanta la vista y gime al ver que solo han pasado cinco minutos desde que su madre se llevó a Stiles con ella.

Derek sabe que ama a Stiles, zorro o humano siempre han sido ellos dos, es con quien tiene el bono de manada más fuerte y resistente, nada podría acabar con él, solo su propia estupidez. Y si, Derek admite que poder hablar con Stiles y que él pueda responderle es algo mucho más entretenido que el hablando durante horas a un zorrito que solo quería morderle las orejas.

—¡Es mi compañero! —Exclama Derek a la nada y sale corriendo fuera de su casa. No se ha dado cuenta de nada de ello porque pensar en los sentimientos que tenía por su zorro era pensar en zoofilia, pero ahora, ahora Stiles es humano, y esa estúpida fae es increíble por darle la oportunidad de estar con Stiles de otra forma.

Si el zorro le perdona.

Derek corre más rápido así que yendo en su Camaro, por lo que en menos de un minuto ve el coche de su madre y sin dudarlo se tira delante, siendo atropellado por su Alpha.

—¡Derek Francis Hale! —Grita Talia apretando el freno y mirando a su hijo mientras se pregunta si la soledad lo ha vuelto estúpido o salió así de su tripa. —¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco? ¡No me ignores, Derek!

Derek ignora su madre y abre la puerta del copiloto, se arrodilla y pone los ojos que Laura dice que le pueden abrir muchas puertas -y piernas-, y dice: —Amo que seas humano, amo que puedas hablar conmigo cuando te enseñe, y lo más importante, te amo.

Stiles lo mira con la cabeza levemente inclinada a la derecha mientras acaricia la barba de Derek con asombro por lo suave que es, y cuando Derek le dice que le ama, suelta un grito agudo y emocionado y salta del coche hacia Derek, lamiendo sus mejillas. No sabe dar besos aún, ¿de acuerdo? Derek tendrá que enseñarle gustosamente.

Talia sonríe, pensando en todo el papeleo falso que tendrá que crear para Stiles, ya que nadie va a hacer que vuelva a ser un animal. La Alpha está feliz por su hijo, y su sonrisa se amplía cuando Derek logra volver a cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de Stiles.

—Derek, cariño. ¿Ahora podemos hablar de la abolladura que has dejado en mi coche? —Pregunta Talia con la voz dulce, y Derek se queda congelado unos segundos, Stiles lo mira confundido, y luego grita cuando lo sube a su hombro como un saco de patatas y el lobo sale corriendo, huyendo de su madre.


End file.
